


Second Chance

by SamuelJames



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One possible conversation after Aaron comes to the restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Second Chance_   
>  _Pairings: Aaron/Christian_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: One possible conversation after Aaron comes to the restaurant._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

After Lila sends them to the kitchen Christian is apologetic. "I'm so sorry for my actions. The bet was stupid, I could have lost you." Christian pauses his coming words a struggle, "you could have died. I thought you had. I am so sorry."

"I'm no expert but what we had didn't seem fake. There were parts of it that seemed revelatory to you too."

Christian nods. "They were. Even before the sex, which was epic by the way, you changed me."

"I told my mom you loved me and she said men can't love, that women bring love to a relationship. I guess that says a lot about my dad but I was sure you loved me and to hear that it was a bet just hurt so much. I'm here for you though. I forgive you, the song made me see you were hurting."

Christian tries to smile but it's all so overwhelming. He ends up wiping away tears with his sleeve. This is his second chance. The man he prayed for is here. He's aware of Aaron hugging him and brings his arms up to hold Aaron tight, pressing a kiss to Aaron's chest through his shirt.


End file.
